


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by timeheist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal wasn’t sure if he’d rather break the bastard’s jaw or kiss him just to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

Pretty gorram cocky of Badger, Mal felt, to come onto him when he was beaten black and blue, ever so slightly drunk, and uncomfortably handcuffed to the radiator. It was probably something to do with the drink, which was flowing freely between captors and prisoner alike. Terrible Mandarin bootleg, the so-called good stuff in the sector but probably meant once upon a time to burn the skin off people’s insides rather than get them pleasantly drunk. Still, that was no reason for Badger not to be a gentleman – not that Mal’s idea of a gentleman and Badger’s idea of a gentleman or even Inara’s idea of a gentleman was exactly the same thing – and Mal wasn’t sure if he’d rather break the bastard’s jaw or kiss him just to shut him up.

As it was the handcuffs and the rum-soaked rag meant that neither option was what you might call feasible. Mal narrowed his eyes, watching as Badger stumbled to his feet – possibly too convincingly – and verbally abused and physically shoved his hired mercs until they rolled their eyes and left the room muttering about paycheques… If mighty strong looks could kill Badger would’ve had a hole burned in his shoulders by the time he locked the door to the defunct engine room and crouched down once more in front of Mal, his eyes twinkling with dastardly gorram glee. Mal rolled his eyes, and Badger tugged at the gag in his mouth and made sure that he could the first word in.

“And here we are again, Captain Reynolds.”

Mal’s eyes narrowed even further. He could think of the words that he wanted to call Badger – nineteen syllables, count them! – and exactly what it was he thought about this game they played. Run around in circles trying to outsmart each other and make a fool of each other then fuck each other speechless – not an easy feat where either of them were concerned! – when no one else was watching. It was immature. Inara would probably scold him from here to the old colonies if she knew what he was up to on those dark evenings when he came home black and blue with a new contract from Badger. Didn’t mean he game a gorram care what anybody thought of them or that he was going to stop it, ‘course. He just wanted to make sure that Badger knew he was the bigger man, in every gorram sense of the word.

This kind of thing, though, what it was, was different. Badger was playing a different game today, because he knew that the crew would be here in a matter of hours and Jayne at the very least was going to arrive with a mighty fine, mighty big gun. He leaned in, and Mal could feel his breath on his neck, but that was all and before he knew it, Badger had done something fancy behind his back and there you go the handcuffs were in his hand, not chained to the pipes. Not the smartest move Badger had ever made but then, that would be to Mal’s advantage. And maybe Badger wasn’t exactly playing at drunk after all.

“S’mighty raw, that.” Badger clumsily nodded at Mal’s wrists. He’d been trying to work himself free for hours already, but one of his ears had been ringing since the biggest gorram merc had cuffed him across the head and it was hard to turn around and get a good luck at the lock when one of your eyes was turning a pretty shade of swollen black-and-blue-and-purple-with-a-bit-of-green-at-the-side. Mal raised an eyebrow by way of answer, a what-did-you-think-these-were,-for-fun?. “Mebbe I could do something ‘bout that?”

He lifted Mal’s hands to his face with what was almost delicacy, were he not slightly tipsy, lips slowly licked and pressed against the dirty steel of the cuffs. Mal looked up at the roof sharply, then down at his lap, hoping that this wasn’t doing interesting things to a man in tight trousers, before trying to catch Badger’s eyes. He realised belatedly that he hadn’t actually tried to escape, and he wasn’t squirming, and decided, biting his tongue around the gag, that he didn’t have a gorram clue what to do about that and that he was possibly mentally swearing too gorram much. And muffling swear words through the gag, eyes lidded, when Badger frowned with some confusion and worked his mouth around the steel to press his next kiss to the bruised and grazed skin of the captain’s wrist.

Alright. So maybe he could put up with the games for a little while…


End file.
